


Please let it be porn

by Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean ships Sabriel, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 15:49:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17531657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness/pseuds/Masterpiece_of_turkey_cleverness
Summary: Cas finds something on Dean's laptop and confronts him about it.  Dean wishes it was porn.For the 2019 Gabriel Bingo square,'Dean ships Sabriel.'This is the first 'meta-like' fic I've written, as well as the most Dean I've ever written, so please be gentle :).





	Please let it be porn

"Dean? May I ask you about something?"

Dean looked up from his bed, where he was sprawled out watching TV. He did a double-take--he'd recognized the voice as Cas', but he wasn't expecting to see his laptop in the angel's hands. "Dude! Where'd you get that?" He scrambled to his feet, looking over at the spot where he could have sworn his laptop was sitting not five minutes ago. His mind raced--what had he had open in his browser? He thought he knew, but he was really hoping he was wrong. For once in his life, he was desperately wishing it was just some weird porn thing he'd have to explain to Castiel. 

"I borrowed it earlier when you were napping," Castiel informed him. "Your door was open and I didn't think you'd mind; Sam took his to the coffee shop and I needed to check some CC feeds for Natalie." Natalie was one of the new hunters. "Dean, what's Sabriel?"

Fuck. Dean glowered at Cas, even though he knew the angel had meant well. "Shh!" he hissed. "Get in here." He strode to the door and pulled Cas inside by his arm. Sticking his head out to check the (thankfully empty) hallway, Dean breathed a sigh of relief and closed the door behind them. 

"I looked it up on the internet. It's supposed to be a book by Garth Nix for young adults." Cas didn't shush well, though he did at least lower his voice. "Only, when I looked at the story you had open, it didn't seem like it was appropriate for young adults. And it was all about 'Gabriel' and 'Sam,' not a young woman named Sabriel." 

"Okay, listen. First, you don't take someone's laptop without asking, even if you think they'll be okay with it. Second, if you do borrow someone's laptop and they HAPPEN to have something open on their browser, you close it or at least minimize it without looking at it!" Dean pointed a finger at Cas' chest. "And whatever you do, you _don't_ ask them about it!"

Castiel wilted slightly; it had apparently been some time since his last major social faux pas. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't think you'd mind," he repeated, his gravelly voice apologetic.

Dean snatched the laptop out of Cas' hands with a huff, and returned it to the desk where it had been sitting. He felt a little guilty for trying to rattle Cas enough that the angel would forget about what he'd seen, but not /too/ guilty. Honestly, he had no idea how he'd even start to explain Sabriel to Cas if he pressed Dean on it. 

...Which he, of course, proceeded to do. "Dean, in the story, it said Sam Winchester. Are these more Winchester gospels? Have you found another prophet I don't know about?"

"God no!" Dean actually, literally facepalmed. "No, just..." He heaved a sigh and removed his hand from his face, though he didn't look up at the angel. He could feel himself blushing scarlet. "Okay, look. You're probably not going to understand this, but here goes. Remember that Chuck published those books? Well, some people on the internet liked them. Like, _really_ liked them. So they started writing their own stories about Sam and I. And you. And some of the others-- _Anyway,_ you gotta promise you won't tell Sam, but I was looking up stuff that the readers might know about that we might not--like where the Colt was--and I was curious, so I read a story or two." Dean took a deep breath. Castiel was looking thoroughly confused (at least, from what Dean could see of his face), but thankfully didn't interject. "I read this one about my brother, and in it, he was...well, he was sortainlovewithGabriel."

"The archangel Gabriel?" Castiel sounded surprised, and when Dean chanced a glance up, Cas' eyebrows were nearly buried in his hair. 

"...Yeah. I know, it makes no sense. Sam is straight, and he's barely even met Gabriel unless a whole lot happened at that mystery spot that he didn't tell me about." Now Dean was tumbling his words one over the other in an attempt to explain himself quickly, "But anyway, I read this story, and it sounds stupid and I know it is stupid, but...Sam was happy in this story. Really happy." Dean spread his hands in a 'what-can-you-do' gesture. "I don't think I've ever seen the kid that happy for real. So, I kinda...read a few more. He was happy in most of 'em. There were a few tearjerkers, but not as many as you'd think given that Gabriel's dead." 

Castiel's face was now scrunched up as if he were thinking hard about something. "So...people...on the internet...write stories about Sam?"

"Yeah." Dean nodded. "In these stories, he's in love with all kinds of different people. Like...Rowena, or Eileen. But they seem to get much more excited about the idea of him being in love with another guy." His shrug probably qualified as a microaggression against gay men, but since Dean didn't know what a microaggression was, he didn't care. 

"Really? Why?" Castiel employed his famous head-tilt. 

"Dude, I don't know!" Dean responded. "They just do! All of them--especially the women--seem to like it for some reason. And some of these stories, they're like, nothing but gay porn. I think the authors don't get laid often enough in real life. Um, of course, I don't read _that kind_ of story. Anyway, Sabriel is the name for the stories where Sam and Gabriel are a couple." To keep Castiel from asking more questions, he went on to explain himself. "Like I said, Sam's usually happy in them, and a lot of them are funny, so sometimes when I'm a bit down, I'll read one and it will cheer me up. That's all." 

Castiel was silent for much longer than Dean was happy with. _Please don't connect the dots, please don't ask about the stories about me, please please please..._ Dean thought. "That seems awfully disrespectful to the Winchester Gospels," Castiel finally concluded. Dean bit his lip to avoid sighing with relief. "But I suppose I can't fault you for wanting to read about your brother being happy. I would like to think that wherever he is, Gabriel is happy now too." There was a pause, and then the seraph nodded. "Thank you for explaining. I won't tell Sam about this, and I'm sorry I took the laptop without asking." 

"That's fine, man. Just don't do it again." Dean re-opened the door and let Castiel out. He closed the door behind the seraph and slumped against it. _Thank God--well, Chuck--that it was a Sabriel fic he'd left open and not a Destiel one._

**Author's Note:**

> PS. Yes, I snickered my way through writing this.  
> PPS. For the record, I adore /both/ Sabriels.  
> PPPS. I know Gabriel himself isn't in this one. I'm hoping it'll be okay, just this once XD.


End file.
